expeditionary_force_by_craig_alansonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
<<<< WARNING: Contains Spoilers >>>> Before Books ??? * Elders Populate the Universe * Elders Establish the Wormhole Network * Elders '''Build the '''Sentinels and the Guardians. * Elders Create Skippy the Magnificent. * Elders '''vanish from the galaxy. Reason unknown. * Species of unknown planet was wiped out (which Skippy hadn't been aware of and had apparently "ok" with it. That memory inaccessible to Skippy's conscience for a long time) * 2 Elder ships destroyed each other in battle * Near Newark, a ship went too the moon and was attacked? The AI became unstable. * (Theory: They almost got wiped out so they had to run) ??? * '''10th Mountain Infantry Division on Peace Keeping Duty in Nigeria. ??? Book 1: Columbus Day ??? * Ruhar attack Human Infrastructure * Kristang construct Space Elevator in Ecuador. ??? * Humans arrive at Camp Alpha. * Joe Bishop and Shauna Jarrett have Sex ??? * Humans arrive on Paradise * Joe Bishop promoted to Sergeant *Joe Bishop Gains intel from Ruhar Regional Governor ??? *'Joe Bishop' Reassigned to Fort Arrow *'Joe Bishop' Hikes to downed Kristang Frigate north of Fort Arrow *'Fort Arrow' Attacked by Ruhar Railgun Strikes *'Joe Bishop' and Company raid Ammo Dump near Fort Arrow *J'oe Bishop' and Company take down 2 Ruhar whales with Zinger missiles ??? *'Joe Bishop' gets promoted to Colonel *'Joe Bishop' meets Colonel Chang and the Kristang for the first first time *'Joe Bishop' gets new assignment to coordinate agriculture activities on UNEF occupied Paradise *'Joe Bishops' convoy is attacked by the Ruhar during Planting operations near Habitrail on Paradise destroying all Seed Cargo *'Joe Bishop' refuses the unlawful order to kill 8 Ruhar civilians *'Kristang' kill Lieutenant Miranda Collins by taking control of her aircraft *'Joe Bishop' is placed under arrest for disobeying a direct order and taken to a Kristang base on Paradise ??? * Ruhar assault damages Kristang Prison Base * Joe Bishop kills a Kristang soldier in hand to hand combat. * Joe Bishop '''rescues Staff Sergeant Adams, Captain Desai and Lieutenant Colonel Chang * '''Joe Bishop shoots and kills 2 Kristang soldiers during escape from Kristang Prison on Paradise ??? * Joe Bishop and Company get apprehended by Ruhar Soldiers * Joe Bishop and Company placed in temporary holding facility by Ruhar * Joe Bishop Meets Skippy the Magnificent * Joe, Skippy and their friends excape from the Ruhar base in a Dodo. * Joe recruit's 20 more people from Major Sim's base. * Skippy spoof's the Ruhar's ships in orbit then send a desress signal to the Kristang. * The Dodo and the crew fight the surprised Kristang While to Dodo destroys the brige of the friget. * Skippy warps space time to trow the friget off the path. * The Flower attaches to the Thuranin star carrier. * Skippy warps space time again then Pirates will bourd the Thuranin ship. * Joe names the Thuranin ship, The Flying Dutchman. * Joe has Skippy jump the Kristang battle group and the container with the sleeping Thuranin into a gas planet. * The Pirates train to raid a Kristang astroid base for a wormhole controler and a com devise for Skippy. * The Pirates successfully raid the base and Joe has it destroyed. * (I don't think i'll bore you people with details.) * The Pirates go through the wormhole and Skippy closes it but it will reset in 1 month (I frogot how meny months but I believe it was just 1. * Skippy jump's the Kristang friget in the Sun and blow's all the Kristang in the Troop ship out into space. * Joe meets the Pres of the U.S. * Skippy destroyes the Kristand stonghold's. * The Merry Band Of Pirates leave for the unknown! * (This was the first book. I'll put more down when I can lol, hoped you like my summary.) Book 2: Spec Ops Dutchman leaves Earth searching for Comm node for Skippy. After searching a few sites Joe and Skippy deduce that they can figure out where undiscovered Elder sites are. Search elder sites finding com nodes that don't work. Jumping to another possible elder site they get ambushed because there's an hidden enemy base at the elder site. Narrowly defeat the enemies but the ship is badly damaged. Humans land at planet Newark while Skippy takes 6 months to rebuild Dutchman. Newark is an ice world that has a small team of lizards. Humans trick lizards into flying their planes into an ambush. Humans drive and hike across planet and kill all the lizards. Skippy discovers that planet was moved a few million years ago, causing ice age that wiped out primitive population. While deceiving lizards coming to pick up from planet, Skippy learns that a lizard ship is heading to earth to pick up lizard leaders because they're needed to sign off on lizard clan takeover legalities. Dutchman ambushes ship heading for earth. Dutchman returns to earth. Book 3: Paradise Dutchman leaves earth. Dutchman takes over lizard com station to monitor for trouble. Skippy learns humans on Paradise are in trouble because hamsters don't want planet and are going to trade it to lizards. Skippy reveals giant cannons hidden on planet by last lizard clan. Joe and Skippy secretly land on Paradise and give humans info on cannons. Humans reactivate cannons and attack lizard ships orbiting Paradise. Hamsters still want to trade planet. Dutchman finds/fakes elder power tap & com nodes and lets hamsters find them on Paradise. Skippy & Joe make fake elder power tap break and make it look like hamsters fault. Hamsters now want to keep Paradise since elder tech found. Book 3.5: Trouble on Paradise Follows humans on Paradise. Book 4: Black Ops Book 5: Zero Hour Book 6: Mavericks Book 7: Renegades UN takes control of The Flying Dutchman Joe along with a small group of pirates take it back with Skippy Finds a Elder moon with 2 destroyed Elder warships Finds a damaged Elder Dropship and finds a fully intact Elder body Finds a point zero power tap along with a spare WormHole controller Skippy finds an other AI mass in another space time and goes to check it out with Joe Bishop but doesn't know it is an AI. The AI and the Elder ship is was in attacks Skippy (the ship is debris by that point) The Falcon Joe was in gets vaporized but he lives and Skippy destroyes the insane AI. Joe is recovered somehow still alive Flying Dutchman engages with 2 Maxolhx cruisers Returns back to Earth Mavericks Book 1: Deathtrap Occurs at the same time as Book 7 Book 7.5: Homefront Book 8: Armageddon Category:Timeline Category:Book 9: Valkyrie